Icy change
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is a scientist, who has developed a drug which is able to freeze human body fluids, possibly making blood loss a thing of the past. On the way to visit her sister in her home city and present her creation to a medical board, Elsa suffers an accident which changes her life and the world forever (Elsanna, Incest, Slow burn, Modern-ish AU) (Cover by Arendorable)
1. Final flight

Chapter 1- Final flight

The blue liquid sat in it's test tube, being whirled around in the centrifuge.

This would be the final test it would go through before it would be ready for approval.

It's creator, Summer, watched happily as her creation spun around on it's carousel. This moment had been three years in the making. This liquid would be able to revolutionize medical technology, thanks to its remarkable ability to freeze the fluids of the human body, so bleeding and death by blood loss would be a thing of the past.

"Is it all done?" Elsa's assistant, Hans Westerguard asked.

"Just five more minutes, Hans, " Elsa replied. Hans had been helping her with this project since she had began it back at the university. Now, three years later and with their own lab and equipment, it was finally over.

"Good," Hans said with a smile, "three years of our hard work, and it all pays off with that little blue tube."

"And the amount of money it will make us," Elsa stated.

"If the medical board approves it," Hans reminded her.

"They'll approve it," Elsa told him, "the board is always looking to fund new ideas."

"Are you flying to Vancouver tonight?" Hans wondered.

"My appointment is at three on Sunday," Elsa explained, "but I'll be staying with my sister for a few days before I go. I haven't seen her in two years."

"Is she expecting you?"

"Yes, she sent me an email this morning to say that my room was all ready."

Hans smiled. "You deserve time off, Elsa. You working late every night is not good for your health."

Elsa kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Hans, you're sweet, but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

She pressed a button on the centrifuge and picked up the four test tubes, taking them over to a large silver briefcase on the other side of the room. She gently placed each test tube into it's corresponding slot on the polystyrene inside of the case.

"Good luck, Elsa," Hans bid her farewell as she closed the briefcase.

"See you in two weeks, Hans, " Elsa replied as she walked out of the door, carrying her briefcase in her hands.

Hans smiled as Elsa left, knowing that everything was falling into place for him.

xXx

"This is Echo-Lima-Sierra-Alpha-Three requesting take off clearance," Elsa radioed in from her private jet. She had acquired the jet from Hans, as a present from his rich family.

"This is LaGuardia tower, you are clear for take off. Have a pleasant flight," the air traffic control responded.

Elsa taxied her jet over to the main runway, lining it up with the long stretch of tarmac. She pulled the throttle back, firing up her jet's twin engines.

Soon, Elsa was racing down the runway, her jet pitching upwards and darting into the evening sky.

As she leveled off, Elsa turned on her jet's autopilot, not needing manual control for another hour, when she reached Vancouver. Elsa stepped out of the pilot's seat and went to the rear of her jet, opening the cargo compartment. Her silver briefcase and her prized creation were still safe in place.

Elsa smiled and let her long brown hair out of its bun, her hair braid roll down her shoulder.

She was looking forward to seeing her sister again. She and Anna had been born in Vancouver, despite their parents originally coming from Norway. They had been best friends for many years, but Elsa had to leave to study at a university. They had last seen each other at their cousin's wedding two years ago.

Elsa pulled out her phone and looked at the pictures section. She had saved many memories of her little sister to keep her happy when she was away. From the time that Anna and her had gone to an ice cream parlor without telling their parents when they were teenagers, to the dance Anna and their cousin Rapunzel had at the wedding- they were all memories that Elsa would treasure.

Elsa looked out of the window of her jet, seeing the evening red sky turn to a dark blue. Nighttime had fallen.

She walked back to the pilot's seat, getting a chocolate bar as a snack.

Her jet was flying over the rocky mountains, signaling that her destination was near. Elsa had always admired the cold of the mountains, as well as ice in general. She thought it was beautiful and powerful, how the mere action of freezing water would create something so powerful, so beautiful, so... deadly.

Suddenly, she heard a large bang from the rear of the plane. The dashboard began to light up with a red light and an alarm began to blare.

"What the fuck?!" Elsa exclaimed. She reached out and checked the status panel of the jet. It had appeared that one of the engines had exploded.

Her jet's nose began to point down, she was losing altitude and fast!

Elsa turned off the autopilot and grabbed the control stick, trying to pull her jet out of the dive.

The droning noise of the engines filled Elsa's ears as she tried to control her jet.

She felt a sense of fear rise in her chest. What if she would die doing this? Would all her work and effort be for nothing? Would she ever see Anna again?

Elsa couldn't think about that sort of stuff right now. She had to land this plane, hopefully in one piece.

She pulled the stick back as hard as she could, pulling the nose up.

The plane began to fall closer and closer to the ground.

"Come on, you son of bitch!" Elsa growled as the plane began to shake

The plane hit the snowy mountains with a massive smash, knocking Elsa out of the pilot seat.

The last thing Elsa saw was the back of the plane being ripped away from her, the silver briefcase falling out of the compartment and smacking her in the face.

And then everything went dark.

 **Author's note:** Just a heads up, this will be a very long story. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be in total, but for the first "act" of the story there will be 9 chapters. I hope you all enjoy this story very much


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2- Awakening

Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs as she was jolted awake. She felt a burning sensation in her chest.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. Then it all came back, the crash, the plane, all of it.

As she looked around, Elsa noticed she was in a hospital bed, an IV tube in her arm. There was a TV in front of her and a large window leading to the outside and another leading to a corridor, which was covered with a thick blind.

Elsa sighed in relief as she lay back in her bed. She had been saved, she was not dead after all. She lay on her side, letting her hair braid fall over her face, only it… was different. Her hair was no longer the radiant brown it had always been, but it was now a pale blonde, almost white.

"How did this happen?" Elsa thought. Her hair wasn't the only thing that looked different. As she looked at her hands, she saw her skin was noticeably paler. So pale in fact, that Elsa was surprised she wasn't dead.

Suddenly, Elsa began to hear chatter from outside. Obviously, someone else had noticed she was awake.

The door to her room opened and in walked a man, dressed in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. His hair was brown and he had a smile on his face.

"Miss Summer," he addressed Elsa, "my name is Doctor Kai, it is good to see you awake."

"You know who I am?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, you have been here for sometime now."

"How long have I been here?"

The doctor looked away, "I think it's best you get that information from someone outside."

"What do you mean from outside?" Elsa inquired. She was getting confused now. Something about this seemed off. A normal doctor would have told her everything by now.

"You will see, Miss Summer," the Doctor told her as he walked out of the room.

Elsa heard his footsteps stop outside after only a few steps. She was able to make out that he was talking to someone. This was the person he meant was outside.

Suddenly, more footsteps were heard, approaching the door this time.

"Elsa?" a voice called into the room, "are you here?"

Elsa's eyes lit up. She would recognise that voice anywhere. She turned her head to see a young woman standing in her room. She was a few years younger than Elsa, with strawberry blond hair in two hair braids and her cheeks covered in freckles. She wore a green t-shirt and pair of jeans that complimented her form naturally.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, "is that you?"

In that split moment, the woman ran over to Elsa, and hugged her tight, "yes, Elsa it's me."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears of joy. She felt at peace now. Her sister, Anna, was with her.

"I can't believe it's you," Elsa said after a short while.

"Same here, Elsa," Anna replied.

Elsa looked around, "where exactly are we?"

"You're at the John Oaken memorial hospital here in Vancouver," Anna told her.

"So someone did find me," Elsa stated.

"Yeah, a mountain rescue team found you in the wreck of your jet. You had pretty much every bone in your body broken and you were covered in this weird blue goop."

Goop? Elsa thought for a moment and then realised what Anna had meant, "my drug."

"You were covered from head to toe in it, the docs say that's what made your hair white."

Elsa looked down, "can it go back?"

"Well, they tried, but they still haven't been able to find a a way."

"What do you mean still?!" Elsa argued, "Anna what's happened, tell me."

Anna sighed, "Elsa, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…. you've been in a coma for two years."

"Two years?" Elsa was in shock. It had felt like only a few brief moments had passed, but two years of her life had been gone, wasted on a hospital bed.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"My work, it's…"

"All gone, your old lab in New York got bought out by some big pharmaceutical company."

Elsa buried her head in her hands. All that hard work, all the effort, and now it was all gone. Wasted. Lost.

"Do you want me to go?" Anna asked.

"Yes, please Anna, go," Elsa told her, tears forming in her eyes.

Anna sighed and left the room, her face in an expression of sadness.

Elsa hugged herself as Anna shut the door. Her life as she knew it was over and now all she felt was cold. She felt cold inside, like her heart was…. frozen.

xXx

"So how did she take it?" Kristoff asked Anna over the phone.

"Not well, can't blame her though, " Anna answered, "If I had done so much hard work on mad science stuff, I'd be pretty pissed too."

"Is she alright now?"

"I'm not sure, she's been having food and drink, that's good, but apparently she's been crying," Anna replied, worriedly. "I feel bad for her Kristoff."

"I know, she's your sister."

"It's not just that," Anna told her friend. "It's just that ever since our mom passed away, Elsa pretty much took her place in our life."

Kristoff sighed, "it's gonna be hard feisty-pants, for both of you."

"I know," Anna said, "I'm gonna go check on her again, talk to you later."

"See ya, Anna."

Anna was about press the end call button when she remembered something, "Oh wait, Kristoff! Don't forget to feed Olaf."

"Relax, Anna, " Kristoff chuckled, "I already fed him his sardines an hour ago, he's fine."

"Phew, thanks big guy," Anna thanked her friend. "What would I do without you"

Anna's finger pressed the end call button and she slid her phone into her pocket. She walked back to Elsa's room and peeked through the blinds. Her sister was sitting up in her bed, reading a book.

Anna smiled, "at least she's doing better now."

She tapped on the door gently, wanting to chat to her sister again.

"Come in," Elsa's voice replied.

Anna opened the door, "Hey, Elsa, do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, Anna," her sister stated, in a much happier tone than before.

"Good," Anna walked into the room and pulled up a chair, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better, " Elsa told her, "thanks for bringing my old copy of 'The hunger games'."

"I knew you would need something to read when you woke up," Anna cheerfully informed her.

"Did they ever get around to finishing the movies?"

"Yeah, but don't bother with the rest, they're shit. Book version is better."

The two sisters giggled happily, something they had not done in years.

"So is there anything else you wanna know? I can provide any info you need on the past two years, just call me the history master."

Elsa chuckled. "Okay, history master, how have you been these past two years?"

"Well I came to visit you everyday, even bought a new apartment nearby so it would be easier for me to see you."

"That's really sweet," Elsa replied, her cheeks in a slight blush.

"Well I couldn't just leave you could I? And plus someone had to make sure the doctors kept your pillows nice and fluffy."

Elsa smiled. "Are you still with that boy you told me about? Chris? Kristoph?"

"It's Kristoff," Anna told her, "and me and him aren't really together anymore. We're better off as friends, and plus I found out a few weeks ago that he's gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he met this guy at the mountain rangers called Sven and well…" Anna's hand motions conveyed all the information.

"Oh," Elsa felt a bit embarrassed, "so does he see him now?"

"They go out every Friday night, usually to some bar I've never heard of."

"Sounds pleasant," Elsa replied, "it's a shame I've missed out on things like that."

"Hey, just because you lost the past two years of your life, doesn't mean you can't get them back."

Elsa smiled, "I suppose not."

"Think about it Elsa, you and me, just chilling out, watching movies, getting drunk, neither of us having to worry about work and stuff, just like when we were teens."

"Well I'll be surprised if anyone recognizes me with this new hair, it makes me look old."

"You're 23, Elsa, you're not old to me."

Elsa hugged her sister. "Did the doctors tell you if I'll be getting out of here soon?"

"Not sure, but with the way you're recovering, you could be out of here in a few days."

"Good, I'll be glad when I'll be able to lie in my own bed again."

"Me and Kristoff have been keeping a spare room ready in our apartment, just in case you need a place to crash."

Elsa looked down.

"Oh," Anna expressed, realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry."

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. "It's okay, Anna."

"Do you want to me to get you a candy bar? There's a machine down the hall."

"I'd love that, Anna," Elsa replied. "Make sure it's a white chocolate one."

"I will," Anna chirped, heading out of the room.

Elsa smiled. Maybe this new life wouldn't be so bad after all.

xXx

Dr. Kai sat in his office alone, waiting for a phone call. He sent a message to his employer for him to ring back as soon as possible. He had some interesting topics to discuss.

The phone began to ring and Kai answered it with, "hello?"

"It's me," the voice on the end of the line stated, "you said you had news for me."

"Yes, she is awake, sir," Kai informed him.

"I see, does she suspect anything?"

"No sir," Kai replied, "Miss Summer doesn't know anything."

"Good, is she going home soon?"

"A few days at the earliest, her sister has been here all night talking to her."

"Excellent," his employer expressed. "I'll have my men keep tabs on her when she goes, you've done a great service to me doctor, you shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, sir," Kai said, grateful for his employer's praise to him.

"You're welcome, my friend," his employer replied, ending the call.

Dr. Kai got out of his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. A warm smile crossed his face. He was soon going to be a very wealthy man.


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 3- Homecoming

It had been four days since Elsa had awoken and now it was time for her to go home. She was having her final blood test before she went, so the doctors would have a record of her stay.

"Stay steady now, dear," the nurse said to Elsa as she picked up the needle. She was a woman the same age as Elsa with dark skin and brown hair.

"I've always been steady with needles, Tiana, no need to worry," Elsa commented as the needle struck her skin. Strangely Elsa didn't feel any pain, unlike most people.

Tiana pulled the end of the needle, sucking up the dark red liquid from Elsa's arm. "All done."

The nurse went over to the computer and placed the blood sample on a palette and placed it under a device near the computer.

"That's rather high tech equipment," Elsa stated.

"World's changed a lot since you've been gone," the nurse replied. The device scanned the blood sample, sending it's data into the computer.

Tiana looked closely at the words and figures on the screen for a moment before turning to face Elsa. "All clear!"

"Thank you," Elsa said, getting off of the bed. "Do you know where Dr. Kai is by any chance? I wanted to thank him for caring for me."

"I'm sorry, hun," Tiana apologized, "he left yesterday, said something about having won the lottery."

"Oh I see, well I hope he uses the money for charitable needs." Elsa got up and walked out of the room, humming a soft tune. She checked out at the reception desk and headed out of the front door. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, something she hadn't done for two years.

"Where are you, Anna?" Elsa thought as she looked down the street, wondering where her sister was.

A large honking sound was heard in Elsa's ears, "Yo Elsa! Over here!"

Elsa turned to see Anna, at the wheel of a large muscle car.

"Anna? Is this your's" Elsa said, rather stunned at her little sister's vehicle.

"Oh yeah, Ford mustang, one of the coolest cars ever made," Anna replied. She was wearing a dark black top and jeans, and her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

"How did you afford this?" Elsa wondered.

"My new job, it pays really well," Anna responded.

Elsa looked at Anna with a look of scepticism. "Are the shades necessary?"

"Rule number one of having a cool car, always look cool while driving it."

Elsa shook her head, "if you say so."

She climbed into the passenger seat, feeling rather comfortable.

"Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Want me to make you comfier?"

"Anna," Elsa said in her "telling you not to do something" voice.

Anna grinned and pressed a button on the dashboard.

Elsa felt the areas of the seat where her back and rear end were start to vibrate and sooth her,

"Oooooh."

"Massage feature, perfect for relieving stress."

Elsa smirked as Anna started up the engine, the V8 motor roaring to life.

"Let's rock," Anna quoted from an old movie, as she pressed her foot down on the pedal, driving away from the hospital.

Elsa giggled, "you love this don't you."

"Yeah, but I love it more when I get to be cool around other people."

Elsa smiled and looked out of the window. "The city has changed a bit."

"You're gonna find a lot has changed, Elsa," Anna stated, "but I know you'll get used to it."

"I know, but everything is so hi-tech now. You'd never be able to find medical tech like the ones at the hospital two years ago."

Anna smiled. "So what's your first order of business once you are all settled in?"

"Find out the name of the company that took all my stuff, and work out some way of getting it all back."

"Well that's actually a lot easier than it sounds," Anna told her.

"Huh?" Elsa said, confused, "could you explain?"

"Well you know when I said I got a new job that pays well. It was with that big company."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, but the best thing is," Anna was building up to something, "the CEO of the company happens to be your old lab partner, Hans Westerguard."

"Wow…" Elsa was surprised. Maybe her work wouldn't be lost after all. Hans had been a good friend to her all of these years, and if he had turned their work into his success, Elsa would be most grateful.

"Yeah, maybe I can set you two up for a meeting?"

"Meeting? What are you a personal assistant for him?"

"More like an executive," Anna explained, "but he does most of the work anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were upset at the time, I didn't wanna make you feel worse."

Elsa felt touched, her cheeks went a soft pink, "thank you."

"You'd have done the same," Anna chirped, "hey we're almost here."

Elsa looked out of the window, gawping at what she saw.

The apartment building was 30 stories tall, right in the centre of Vancouver. Every wall was a window made of glass and it had a very modern aesthetic.

"You and Kristoff live there?"

"Right on top. We live in a penthouse, one of the many perks of working for a big company like Westerguard Enterprises."

"Wow.." Elsa felt speechless. Her little sister certainly had moved up in the world.

Anna drove the car into the garage, parking in her own private space. She opened the door for Elsa and the two sisters walked over to the elevator. The elevator was very spacious inside, rather like the sort one would find in a department store, with wood and mirrors on the walls.

"Fancy," Elsa commented.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Anna replied, pressing the button marked "Top floor."

Elsa felt her body slightly push downwards as the elevator ascended, traveling up many floors before a beep sounded, telling Anna and Elsa that they had reached their destination.

The elevator doors opened to a small corridor. There was only one door on the left of them. Anna walked up to the door and opened it for Elsa, "after you, Blondie"

Elsa stepped through the door and was astounded by what she saw. "Now this is what I call a penthouse."

The apartment was more like a house than an apartment. It had its own second floor separate from the rest of the building. The area they had just entered was the living room, with a large L-shaped leather couch and a large TV hanging from the wall.

Suddenly, Elsa felt something tug at her leg. She looked down and saw a small white kitten snuggled up to her leg.

"Aww, hello little fella," Elsa cooed, picking up the kitten, "what's your name."

"That's Olaf," Anna told her, "I named him after that snowman we made when we were kids."

"He certainly feels like snow, with this soft white fur," Elsa stated, stroking the kitten.

Olaf curled up into Elsa's arms, purring softly.

"He seems to like you," Anna said, stroking Olaf as well.

"I have a way with animals, Anna," Elsa reminded her, "remember how all those puppies used to love me when we went to Aunt Gerda's?"

"Do I ever? They always wanted to stroke you and not me."

Elsa giggled, "So where's my room?"

"It's up here, Elsa," a voice called to Elsa, walking down the stairs.

Elsa and Anna both turned to see a burly man with short blond hair and a large chin, wearing a purple t-shirt and beige trousers.

"Oh, Kristoff," Elsa said, recognising the man, "you've changed a bit."

"Not as much as you, I like the blond hair," Kristoff commented.

Elsa squinted a moment, "didn't you used to have a beard?"

"I shaved it off, Sven didn't like it when I kissed him with it, he's not a fan of hairy men."

"Pity. It was one of your defining features."

Kristoff chuckled, "you mind if I get you a drink?"

"Yes, just water please, I'm not sure if I'm ready for alcohol just yet."

"That's fine, all the more for Anna."

"Hey!" Anna argued, "I do not hog all the beer!"

"Yeah you do, feisty-pants," Kristoff replied, "every night when I head off to bed, I always see her fast asleep on the couch, with about three empty cans on the table."

"That's a blatant lie!" Anna shouted, her face now bright red.

Elsa giggled at how embarrassed Anna must be

Anna sighed, "so you up for pizza for dinner?"

"Having spent the past four days eating hospital slop, it would be a pleasant change."

"Great, I'll just get changed and then I'll place the order, you want cheese and tomato?"

"Sure, make sure no basil."

"I will!" Anna chirped heading off upstairs.

Elsa smiled and sat at the kitchen counter, "Anna hasn't changed a bit."

"Nope and I don't want her to change," Kristoff commented as he passed Elsa her glass of water, "especially now that she has you back."

"I'm glad you were there for her, Kristoff, even though you two aren't together," Elsa thanked her friend.

"It's the least I could do for you guys," Kristoff replied, "you're like family to me."

Elsa looked at a painting on the wall nearby. It was of a park in autumn, full of trees with leaves of orange and brown. In the centre was what looked like the silhouette of a mother, daughter and another woman. The women were holding the girl's hands, possibly signifying that they were the girl's parents.

"Nice painting," Elsa stated, "where did you get it?"

Kristoff peeked up from behind the door of the fridge, "Oh that? Anna made it about a year ago."

"Really?" Elsa said, stunned. She had always known her sister had a artistic touch, but a work like that deserved to be in a gallery.

"Yeah, called it "the family of the fall" or something like that," Kristoff told her.

"I didn't know Anna was so talented."

"She had to do something to pass the time while you were in your big sleep."

Elsa sighed. She regretted having not had time to spend with her sister.

"It's not your fault, Elsa," Kristoff said sitting next to her, "as my dad always said, no matter whatever bad thing happens in your life, you'll always have something good to make it up with."

"Very philosophical," Elsa replied.

"Dad was like that, pity you and Anna never met him."

Elsa smiled and picked up her glass, putting it to her lips, wanting the cold taste of water to flow into her mouth. But the taste never came.

Elsa opened her eyes to something strange. The water in her glass had turned to ice, frozen in an instant.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

"Very funny, Kristoff, ice in my drink instead of water."

Kristoff took a lot at Elsa's glass, "that's odd, I'm sure I poured water in there."

"Then how did it freeze."

"I don't know."

xXx

"Self-freezing water?!" Anna exclaimed through a mouthful of pizza. "That sounds like something you'd cook up, Elsa."

"I had nothing to do with it," Elsa argued, "it's probably something to do with your building's water."

Anna chuckled, "well if it is that, I'm glad I've got a nice woolly coat."

"Hah-hah," Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Relax, Elsie, it's probably just a one-off thing."

Elsa lay back on the couch, ""I guess so. Did you manage to set up a meeting with me and Hans?"

"I'm gonna do it first thing in the morning, and plus I texted him to say you were okay, so he's probably expecting you."

"I see, well I'll be glad if he can get my old stuff back."

"You'll get it back, I know how much that scientific mumbo jumbo was worth to you."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Anna, for everything."

"Hey, don't mention it, sis." Anna looked at the time. "It's 11:30, you wanna hit the hay?"

"Sure, I'll let you lock up," Elsa yawned, slumping off the couch, "goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight, Elsa, sleep well."

Elsa blushed slightly and headed to her room. She changed into the nightgown that Anna had laid out for her and climbed into the large bed. For some odd reason the room felt cold to Elsa, but she just dismissed it as Anna having not put the heating on. She closed her eyes and fell sound asleep.

xXx

On a rooftop opposite Anna's penthouse, a figure clad in black was peeking through a pair of binoculars.

As Elsa went to sleep, the figure pulled out a walkie-talkie on his belt.

"She's asleep," he said into the receiver.

"Good, is there anything out of the ordinary?" a voice replied on the end of the line.

"She froze a glass of ice sir, I think she might be starting to discover her abilities."

"Good, I've already arranged for something that will no doubt prove our suspicions on her," the voice explained. "Make sure no one sees you heading back."

 **Author's note:** Thanks to everyone sticking with this story so far.


	4. Old friends, new changes

Chapter 4 - Old Friends, New Changes

Elsa gulped as she and Anna rode in the car. Anna had arranged for her to meet with Hans and she was nervous. Her old lab assistant was expecting her, but Elsa was still worried. Had he changed physically? Had his new position of head of a multi-million corporation changed his attitude? All these and more were rushing through Elsa's brain at a million miles an hour.

"You feeling alright, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure," Elsa replied.

"Don't worry," her sister comforted her, "he's still the same guy you knew two years ago."

"I know, but I'm not the same," Elsa said as she looked down. Ever since she had come out of her coma, Elsa had felt like things were different. Everything she touched felt cold, like her fingers were constantly numb. She blamed it on the shock of waking up, but a gut feeling told her it was something else, something deep within.

As the car arrived the Westerguard Industries building, Elsa gazed out of the window and was amazed at her old friend's new work place.

"That's not the main office," Anna stated, "that's just the vancouver branch."

"It's certainly impressive," Elsa responded.

The car pulled into the car-park and Anna leaned out of her window, giving the nearby scanner a good shot of her face.

"ANNA SUMMER," The scanner said in a computerised voice.

The door to the car-park opened and Anna drove in.

The two sisters walked over to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Does my hair look okay?" Elsa nervously asked.

Anna looked over at her sister's hair, all tight in a bun, "It looks fine to me."

"Are you sure?" Elsa wanted to confirm.

"110% sure, Elsa," Anna told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, revealing the door's to the CEO's office.

"Hans is in there," Anna informed Elsa, "he's probably waiting for you."

Elsa pulled all her courage together, "Then I shouldn't keep him waiting then."

Elsa walked through the doors and felt a sense of glee in her heart.

"Elsa!" A familiar voice called to her, "it's so good to see you!"

"Hans!" Elsa cheered. She ran up to and hugged her old friend.

Hans smiled and hugged her back," You've certainly changed."

"And you haven't changed a bit," Elsa replied.

Hans and Elsa sat down at the desk, the two old friends eager to catch up.

"Shall I leave you two be?" Anna inquired.

"Yes please," Elsa answered.

Anna nodded and went off to do her duties.

"I'm glad she's safe here," Elsa said, "thanks for giving her a job."

"It was the least I could do," Hans explained, taking a sip of his drink, "tequila?"

"No thank you."

Hans cleared his throat, "When I heard about your accident, I feared the worst, that you would be dead."

"Well I am not," Elsa confirmed, "although I do feel different."

"Well I'm sure you'll be glad to know I got our little pet project off the ground," Hans told Elsa.

"The drug? You got it approved!"

"First thing I did after I found out you were alive," Hans said, "in fact it was that first little miracle that got my company off to a good start."

"I'm impressed that you were able to grow so big, but why?" Elsa wondered, "I thought your family was already rich?"

"They are, but when you have thirteen older brothers and sisters, the wealth isn't exactly split evenly."

Hans reached out to touch Elsa's hand.

Elsa felt startled and pulled away.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Elsa sighed, "it's just... I'm not used to being touched physically."

"I understand," Hans accepted, "I know it must be a big shock for you."

"It still is."

Hans looked at his watch, "Oh dear, look at the time." He then looked at Elsa and glanced at her apologetically, "I'm so sorry Elsa, I have another appointment right now."

"I understand," Elsa accepted.

"But, I am free after work," He added, "how about we go and grab dinner?"

Elsa smiled, "That would be nice."

"You can even bring Anna along," Hans also offered.

"I think she would like that," Elsa agreed.

"Good," Hans said, "I'll have a limo pick you and her up at eight."

"Thank you," Elsa agreed.

xXx

"So he's basically taking you and me out on a date?" Anna wondered as she put her makeup on.

"Pretty much, he always did like taking me places," Elsa replied.

Anna shot Elsa a confused look, "Wait, were you two together?"

"Sort of," Elsa explained, "back in the day, Hans and I would go out to dinner to discuss our projects, it was kinda like a date."

"So no romance?"

"There was the odd kiss every now and then," Elsa said, "but other than that not as such."

Anna smiled, "Maybe you should try something tonight, maybe get together?"

"It sounds a nice idea, but it probably won't work out," Elsa answered her sister.

"You never know till you try!" Anna chirped as she stepped out from her room. She was wearing a short black dress with a short slender skirt with black gloves.

Elsa was wearing a simple green dress she had borrowed from Anna's wardrobe. Anna thought it suited her very well.

"It looks like the limo is here!" Elsa stated as she looked out of the window.

Anna then noticed something strange about Elsa. She was wearing gloves over her hands.

"What's with the gloves?" Anna asked.

"Oh... these?" Elsa replied, "I'd prefer to wear them, you know how I'm like with physical contact these days."

"I see," Anna looked at the time, "come on, we better head down."

The two sisters headed down the ground floor and walked outside. There was a black limousine waiting for them and a chauffeur was holding the door open.

"Fancy," Elsa commented.

Anna and Elsa got into the limousine and noticed Hans sitting opposite to them.

"Good evening, my dears," he greeted them, pouring a drink for the girls, "champagne?"

"No thank you," Elsa said.

Anna took the glass and gulped the drink straight down, "Ah, so good."

The limousine drove to _Angelo's_ , An Italian restaurant in the centre of the city. Anna had remembered the place as the location of her cousin's bachelorette party some years prior.

The three colleagues walked into the restaurant, sitting down at the table.

"You always knew how to treat me well," Elsa stated to Hans as they sat down.

"Well, I thought it would be appropriate," Hans replied, "just like that place we always used to go after we finished work back in the day."

" _Mario's_?" Elsa remembered, "I thought that place closed down?"

"It did, but I donated some money to have it re-opened," Hans explained, "it's now the biggest Italian joint in New York."

"That's a lot of spaghetti," Anna commented.

The three of them ate and enjoyed their meal. As they had desert, Anna's phone began to ring.

"Kristoff?" Elsa inquired.

"Looks that way," Anna stated, "I'll take it outside."

"Don't be too long!" Hans cautioned, "you don't want your ice cream to melt."

Anna smiled and headed outside.

"Hard to believe she's the same girl who liked barbie dolls till she was thirteen," Elsa said, reflecting on how much her sister had changed.

"She never stopped talking about you," Hans added, "Anna would go on and on about how much you and her spent time together."

"I'm surprised you didn't let her know about you and me, and our special relationship."

"Well, I didn't want to bother her, but now that you mention it-"

"No," Elsa smirked, "it's a sweet thought, old friend, but those days are over for us."

"Agreed," Hans accepted, "just being friends was always good for us."

Elsa then looked at her watch, "Anna's been gone a while."

"She probably has something big to discuss with Kristoff."

"No, it wouldn't usually take this long, even for Anna."

Suddenly the doors of the restaurant burst open, as Anna was forced back inside. She was being held by the arms by a man, dressed in a black jacked, wearing a grey knit hat and held a gun in his free hand.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out as she heard the other people in the restaurant gasp loudly

"Okay ladies and gents!" the man called to everyone in the restart, "This is how we're gonna do things. You give me all your money, jewels, phones, whatever shit you got and I don't blow this little girl's brains out."

"Do it, Elsa!" Anna yelled, struggling to break free.

Elsa gritted her teeth and charged at the man, knocking him off balance and Anna out of his grasp.

The man wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "You just made a big mistake, Blondie."

He threw a punch at Elsa, knocking her glove off her hand and herself into a nearby wall.

"Elsa!" Anna called out.

Elsa looked up, her eyes filled with stars to see the man walking over to her, a knife in his hand.

Panic filled Elsa's heart and she held out her hand to try and defend herself. In that moment a bright light flashed before her eyes.

Elsa opened her eyes to see something that surprised her.

The man had been completely frozen in place, encasing his whole body in ice.

"Oh my god!" Anna stated.

Elsa looked at the frozen man, unsure of what had just happened.

"Did I just do that?"


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5 - Revelations

"Interesting," Hans said as he looked through the microscope at a sample of Elsa's blood, "I don't think I've seen anything like it."

"What is it?" Elsa wondered. It had been a few hours since the incident at Angelo's and the one thing on Elsa's mind was how? How did she manage to turn a human being into solid ice? Now, she had her answer.

"It seems when our drug spilled over your body in your plane crash, your body must have somehow absorbed its properties, like a sponge absorbs water," Hans began, "it's not only turned your hair white, it appears to have given you some sort of cryokinesis."

"Cryo what?" Anna inquired, very confused.

"Cyrokinesis," Elsa stated, "it's the ability to create and control ice, but I thought that sort of stuff only existed in comic books?"

"It did exist in comics, but we seemed to have made it a reality," Hans replied.

"So Elsa's like a real life superhero!" Anna chirped.

"No, not a superhero," Elsa put her sister down before looking at Hans, "is there a cure?"

"No, I don't think that there would be a cure for a condition like this."

"But I don't want to live like this!" Elsa shouted, "I don't want to spend every waking moment, worried I might freeze someone!"

"Maybe you can learn to control it," Anna wondered, "didn't you tell me that you once read a comic book about a team of heroes who went to a school to learn their powers, Z-men I think?"

"X-men," Elsa corrected her sister, "and that was only in a comic book, Anna."

"But, it does sound a good idea," Hans added, "if you could learn to control your powers, you wouldn't have to worry about freezing anyone."

Elsa sighed, "Fine, but I'm not getting one of those stupid onzie things like Batman and Spiderman."

Anna giggled at Elsa's reference to Batman's costume.

"Then we can start first thing in the morning then," Hans agreed, "it's getting late anyway."

"Very well, come on Anna," Elsa said, "there's a bed with my name on it."

"Amen to that big sis," Anna replied as she and Elsa left the building.

Hans smirked and took out his phone from his pocket, dialling a number into it.

"Hello?" A voice called from the receiving end.

"It's me," Hans said, "I trust you have thawed out?"

"Yeah, still a bit shaky," The voice stated, "what do you want with that lady anyway?"

"Oh no reason, just looking out for future interests," Hans explained.

"If you ask me, that ice lady is a waste of time," The voiced suggested, "I say you send me to frag her and let this all go under the bridge."

"Patience, Mills," Hans told his associate, "you'll get another crack at Elsa soon enough, just wait till I call you."

"But boss-"

"Wait till I call you," Hans sternly growled over the phone.

Mills sighed, "As you wish, sir."

Hans put the phone down and into his pocket. A wicked smile on his face.

xXx

Elsa and Anna awoke the next morning bright and early. Despite the fact she had no need to go into work that day, Anna wanted to have a lot of time to herself.

"You sure you'll be okay later?" Elsa wondered as she was about to leave.

"I'll be just with Kristoff and his boyfriend," Anna replied, "I'll be perfectly safe."

"Alright," her big sister accepted, "I don't know how long Hans wants to run these tests on me, so I don't know when I'll be back."

"That's fine, I'll leave the place unlocked for you," Anna informed her.

Elsa smiled, "See you later, Anna."

Anna grinned as Elsa left the room.

The first thing Anna did was binge watch a lot of old _Star Trek_ episodes. She did not care which series she watched, just as long as it wasn't _Enterprise_. She hated that one with a passion.

After getting an entire season's worth of episodes binge-watched, Anna turned on her _Xbox_. She needed some interactive entertainment to enlighten her mind. She slid in the disc of _Overwatch_ into her console's disc tray and began a hefty session of gaming.

Anna played her game for some time before getting something to eat. The words "Peanut", "Butter", and "Sandwich sprung to mind.

Eventually the time sped forward to Six o'clock, and Anna was soon ready for her night out.

"Hey Feisty-pants," Kristoff called to her, knocking on the door, "you ready?"

"I'm ready," Anna replied. She was wearing a green dress with a long skirt, which had various shades of green dotted on it.

Kristoff smirked as he saw Anna in her dress, "you look very princess-y."

"Thank you," Anna cooed.

"I heard about what happened with Elsa, is she okay?" Kristoff inquired.

"She's fine, she's currently with Hans, trying to sort out how the hell she is gonna control this icy super power she has."

"Well here's to hoping she pulls through," Kristoff acknowledged, "she sure is a fighter."

Anna smiled, "so where is this place?"

"You'll see when we get there," Kristoff explained.

The two of them headed downstairs and got into the black jeep that was out in the front of Anna's apartment building.

"Hey Anna," The driver of the vehicle greeted Anna as she got inside, "ready to hit the town?"

"Sure, Sven, but your boyfriend won't tell me where I'm going."

"It's a secret, feisty-pants," Sven stated, "now buckle up."

Anna put on her seat-belt and the jeep drove away.

Sven drove the car into the centre of the city. Anna did not recognize the part of town she was in. It was like she had stepped into a foreign land.

"We're here," Kristoff said as the car eventually came to a halt.

Anna looked out of the window. The jeep had stopped outside of a club called The Rainbow Dash.

Anna felt a bit odd inside, "Kristoff, this is a gay bar."

"I know."

"But…. you're not serious."

"We are," Sven added.

"But I'm not…."

"You don't have to be, besides it's a normal bar."

Anna sighed, "Fine, but you owe me for this."

The three of them got out of the car and went into the bar. They could hear the pulsing sounds of dubstep music pounding in their ears and the faint scent of alcohol floating in the air.

Anna looked around for a bit before sitting down at the counter. The club was filled with various couples and singles, some men, some women, some Anna was unsure what gender they were meant to be.

"What'll it be, honey?" The barmaid asked Anna.

"A light sherry," Anna replied.

"Sherry!" Kristoff was shocked, "What happened to the girl who'd drink an entire gallon of beer?!"

"I'm not in much of a drinking mood," Anna explained.

"Fair enough," Kristoff accepted.

"So that will be one light sherry for you, miss," The barmaid said, writing the order down on a note of paper, "will you be wanting something special?"

"Special?"

Kristoff chuckled slightly.

"We have offers here for newbies like you," The barmaid informed her, showing her a laminated sheet.

Anna looked at the images on the sheet, not wondering what they meant. They were all images of what looked like bus tickets, all of different colours.

Realising she had to chose one, Anna placed her finger on the one marked "platinum single."

"That one?!" The barmaid asked, seeming surprised.

"Yes," Anna confirmed.

The barmaid gave Anna look she did not quite understand, "Very well then, honey."

The barmaid then gave Anna a ticket, just like the one in the picture.

Anna held up the ticket in her hand, before putting it in her pocket.

At that moment a woman walked up next to Anna. She was tall and slender, with long flowing blond hair.

"Hey, there," The woman cooed, "what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Anna," Anna greeted the woman.

The woman smirked, "my name is Aurora and you, my dear, look like you could use something."

"Oh," Anna wondered, "I don't need anything really, just a drink."

"Maybe you could use a friend," the woman said, "someone to talk to."

"Ummmm," Anna's face went a bit pink, "I already have friends."

"Then I'll be your special friend," Aurora winked at Anna.

Anna was completely unprepared as the woman pressed her hands against Anna's head, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her eyes were open wide, she could feel Aurora's breath in her mouth. She had never felt so alive, so excited, so... in heaven.

Aurora pulled away and smiled at Anna, "You ever need another, my girls and I can sort you out."

Anna's face was bright red, embarrassed by what had happened.

"Anna?" Kristoff inquired, waving his hand over Anna's eyes, "You okay, feisty pants?"

"Yeah..." Anna replied, "I think I just learned something."

"What was that?"

"I'm a fucking lesbian."

"Really?"

"Yes," Anna said, "that kiss, it made me... that's why we never worked together."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how our relationship never worked out?" Anna asked, "Well I think it might not have been just you who was gay... it was me."

Kristoff smiled, "You do realise you bought a single ticket, which means every girl in her is gonna make a beeline for you?"

Anna smirked, "Might as well cash in that ticket."


	6. Sky's the limit

Chapter 6 - Sky's the Limit

Elsa closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She focused on the ice, nothing but the ice. She held out her hands in front of her, feeling the energy flow from them.

She opened her eyes and fired the blast of ice, destroying the metal target in front of her.

"Very impressive," Hans commented, "only a couple of hours of training, and you can already fire ice blasts."

"I'm impressed myself," Elsa stated, "do you have that thing ready for me?"

"Of course," Hans said. He walked over to a large cylindrical container and pressed a button on its side.

Elsa looked on as the container opened to reveal some kind of costume. It was white and light blue, with various ice patterns along its bodice. It appeared to be very form fitting for Elsa. It had white gloves and a short light blue cape with a hood as well as light blue boots.

"Hans," Elsa spoke, "why have you made me a onesie?"

"This is more than just a onesie," Hans explained, "the suit is made of special nanofiber material, that gets stronger as it gets colder, virtually invulnerable."

"So it's designed to accommodate my powers?"

"Exactly," Hans confirmed.

Elsa picked up one of the gloves, "How am I supposed to fire an ice blast through this?"

"Microscopic holes in the material," Hans informed her, "large enough for water molecules to pass through."

"Clever," Elsa put on the glove and fired a blast from it, the ice hitting what was left of the metal target.

"Maybe you should try something else with your powers?" Hans suggested, "how about trying to freeze the ground?"

"Alright, but don't expect me to go skating," Elsa joked, "I used to fall over every time when I was younger."

Elsa put on her costume, taking a brief moment to admire herself.

"You like it?" Hans wondered.

"I always hated superhero outfits," Elsa admitted, "but this one makes me look beautiful."

Elsa strided over to the training area and stamped her foot on the ground. Ice spread from her foot, covering the whole floor.

"You didn't even struggle," Hans confessed, "you are a lot better than the other day."

"I think my powers are somehow connected to my thoughts," Elsa wondered, "like I already know how to use them, as if I had them before."

"Intriguing," Hans said, "is there anything else you could try doing?"

Elsa thought, "do you think I could lift something really big?"

"Well the suit's fibres do enhance your normal strength by about fivefold, but human strength I'm not so sure, why do you ask?"

"Because I feel like I could lift a truck."

xXx

"Well that's the biggest truck I could get ahold of," Hans informed Elsa as they stood in the garage.

Hans had found a large red semi truck, a relatively modern one, only about a few years old.

Elsa walked and stretched her arms, cracking her fingers. She pressed her hands under the truck, straining as she lifted the entire vehicle above her head.

"Wow!" Hans was surprised.

Elsa put the vehicle down, not even breaking a sweat as she did so.

"Anything else you are wondering about?" Hans asked.

"Well there is one little thing," Elsa replied, "can I keep this?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I wanna show Anna this, all of this," Elsa explained, "I bet she'll freak out."

Hans chuckled, "Very well then, Elsa, but take care of it, it cost me a lot of money to have it made."

"Hans, you said this thing was indestructible," Elsa responded.

"Yes, but still take care of it."

Elsa smiled, "Don't worry, old friend, I will."

xXx

Anna came home to her apartment that evening feeling very confident with herself. She had made out with at least five or six lesbians in the gay bar, each one feeling just as good as the last. Anna began to wonder why she had never realised that she had been a lesbian all these years. Maybe she was bisexual? after all she remembered having crushes on boys back in her high school years. Whatever the case, Anna felt confident about herself.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called into her apartment, "I have some big news!"

Anna looked around for a moment and realised Elsa was not there.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered, "You here?"

"Yes I'm here, Anna," A voice replied to Anna.

Anna immediately recognised the voice as Elsa's cool tones, "Where are you?"

"I'm outside."

"Outside? What do you mean?"

"Come onto the balcony," Elsa instructed, "you'll see."

Anna went up to the balcony, wondering what Elsa meant. The balcony gave Anna a large wide view of the city itself, which shone brightly at night.

"Okay Elsa, I'm here," Anna stated, "so where the heck are you?"

"Look, baby sister, and you'll see," Elsa's soft voice cooed.

Anna looked up and was surprised. Her heart skipped a beat.

Floating in the air in front of her was Elsa, wearing a white superhero outfit with a blue hood.

"E-Elsa," Anna stammered, "you look different… a good different."

"Thank you," Elsa replied.

"You're flying!" Anna exclaimed, "How?"

"By creating a concentrated field of ice energy from my body" Elsa explained, "in a sense I am like a snowflake, lighter than air."

"Umm, can you run that by me again, in English?" Anna inquired, rather confused.

Elsa smirked, "How about I show you?"

"W-what?" Anna stuttered.

Before Anna could react, Elsa swooped down and picked up Anna in her arms, carrying her like a princess.

"Hey!" Anna shouted, "What's the big fucking idea!"

Elsa giggled, "Just hold on tight."

Anna yelped as Elsa took off at great speed, flying into the sky.

Elsa flew straight down a city street, taking a left and flying around the various skyscrapers that dotted the city.

Anna was both hating and enjoying her experience, her experience at the same time.

Elsa flew up to the top of the tallest building in the city, gently depositing Anna onto the roof.

"Oh…. my god!" Anna panted.

"Did you think that was fun?" Elsa asked.

"It was fucking terrifying," Anna answered her sister, "but yeah, it was pretty damn awesome. How did you learn to fly like that anyway?"

"I didn't," Elsa admitted, "I only figured out I could fly about an hour after you got back."

"So I could have died?! That's reassuring!" Anna growled.

Elsa giggled, "But the good thing is you didn't."

Anna sat down on the side of the building, "Quite a view from here."

"It sure is," Elsa replied, "how was your night out?"

"Well… it was interesting to say the least," Anna explained, "turns out I like girls."

"Girls?"

"Yeah…. I'm…. gay."

Elsa smiled, "I always had that feeling about you, Anna."

"Really?" Anna chirped

"Of course," Elsa replied.

"Thanks, supergirl," Anna joked.

"Supergirl?"

"Yeah, you got superpowers and you're a girl, so you're a supergirl," Anna said, stroking Elsa's chest.

Elsa shook her head, "I'm no superhero, Anna, I'm a girl who just has powers."

"But you could be! I mean think about it. You going around, helping people, fighting bad guys, that sort of thing would be awesome!"

Elsa gave it some thought. She had the costume, the powers and someone to help her out. She was perfect to be a superhero.

"You're right, Anna," Elsa spoke after a while, "I should be a superhero."

"Alright!" Anna cheered, "Now all you need is some sort of name, like Ice Girl or Blizzard Bitch."

"Blizzard Bitch?" Elsa inquired.

"Okay, maybe that last one is kinda dumb," Anna admitted.

"Well I think I already have one," Elsa said.

"Let me hear it," Anna replied.

Elsa smiled, "How about the name Snow Queen?"


	7. Snow Queen begins

Chapter 7- Snow Queen begins

The next day, Elsa took off into the sky, eager to start her hero work.

"So what's it look like out there?" Anna asked over her earpiece.

"Pretty quiet," Elsa answered her sister, "and shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's my day off," Anna excused, "besides you need someone to watch your back."

"And you staring at me from your laptop counts as that?" Elsa smirked.

"Batgirl did it," Anna argued. "Anyway, why don't you just fly around for a bit, take in the sights."

Elsa sighed and began to gently skim over the city, high up in the clouds. "I'm pretty sure Superman doesn't have this much trouble finding people to save."

"He's got super hearing," Anna commented, "you don't have that."

Elsa looked down at the city, wondering what was going on down there. Dates, breakups, funerals, weddings, birthdays. All of it was down there. Every single facet of life one could possibly imagine.

Meanwhile, back the apartment, Anna was checking the news on Tv.

"Anything on the tube?" Elsa wondered.

"Not yet," Anna stated, but just after she said that, something caught Anna's eye.

"This just in," the news reader began, "the 8:30 train from Vancouver to Alberta has suffered a serious malfunction. The automatic brake systems have broken apart and the train itself is speeding out of control."

Anna quickly pressed her earpiece. "Did you get that, Elsa?"

"Loud and clear, little sister," Elsa replied.

Elsa sped off to the outskirts of the city, her eyes catching sight of the runaway train. The train itself appeared to be slightly on fire, due to the brake problem.

"Any ideas, Anna?" Elsa inquired.

"Can you try freezing the track?" Anna suggested.

"No, this train has passengers aboard. If I freeze the track, the train could slide off the track and the passengers could be injured or killed."

"Well you better think of something fast," Anna urged, "the train is gonna crash into its next station."

Elsa looked on ahead to see the station only a few miles away. She realised she had to do something and quickly.

Elsa sped in front of the train at high speed and created a barricade of ice on the track.

"I thought you weren't gonna freeze the track?" Anna wondered.

"I'm not," Elsa stated, "that's just the safety brakes."

Elsa flew to the rear of the speeding train and created two large chains of ice and attached them to the train's rear carriage.

"Hope this works," Elsa said to herself as she began to pull hard on the chains.

Anna was watching on the news, hoping for her sister to save the day.

"This just in," the newsreader added again, "it appears some woman in a cape is trying to save the train!"

"Go on, Elsa," Anna cheered Elsa on, "make me proud."

Elsa strained as she pulled hard back on her chains. She could hear the train screeching to a halt in front of her. One hard push, and Elsa and the train came to a complete stop, the front of the train gently touch Elsa's ice barrier.

"Whoo hooo!" Anna cheered over Elsa's earpiece. "Way to go, Elsa!"

Elsa rested on the ground, panting heavily, "I did it."

"You sure did, Elsa!" Anna praised her.

"So what now?" Elsa asked.

"Now, you just wait for your no doubt adoring public to come to you," Anna answered her.

Elsa looked up to see a helicopter flying nearby and landing next to her. The passengers from the train as well as the camera crew gathered around her.

"Miss, you've just saved a great many lives here today," one of the reporters said to Elsa, "just who are you?"

Elsa got up off the ground and brushed off the dirt from her clothing. "My name is Elsa Summer, I was once a scientist, but you may call me Snow Queen, the new defender of your city."

"So a superhero?"

"In a sense, yes," Elsa replied. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Elsa leapt from the ground and into the air, waiting for a few moments for the photographers to take a few pictures of her before flying off into the sky.

"Not bad for a first public interview," Anna commented, "but you didn't need to tell them who you were."

"I won't be needing my real name anymore," Elsa explained, "this hero stuff is actually kinda satisfying."

"Well just get back here and get some rest, even Superman does that every now and again," Anna advised.

Elsa smiled, "just make sure we get some pizza tonight, I'm dying for a margarita."

"Sure thing, Super-girl," Anna chirped.

"It's Snow Queen," Elsa corrected her sister.

"You're my super-girl," Anna cooed.

Elsa sighed and shook her head, taking off for home.

xXx

The next day, Elsa took off into the sky once more, her eyes peeled for trouble. As she hovered over the city streets, she glanced at the cars racing below her.

"Seems quiet again," Elsa stated to Anna.

"It won't be for long, morning rush hour hasn't kicked in," Anna joked.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a large explosion from one of the adjacent streets.

"It just got a little louder, sis," Elsa said, floating off to investigate the explosion.

She saw a nearby bank, alight in flames, the sound of the alarm ringing in her ears.

"Looks like some crooks are making a withdrawal," Elsa observed.

"Maybe you should go tell them that their accounts are closed," Anna suggested.

Elsa smiled and fired a stream of ice to put out the flames, before floating into the charred bank.

"Looks like the fire was a diversion," Elsa realised, "the crooks are probably still in here."

"Then I say go kick their butt!" Anna cheered.

Elsa headed over to the bank vault, looking inside to see three thugs, grabbing any money or valuables they could find.

"Ahem," Elsa cleared her throat, "you boys know that stuff doesn't belong to you right?"

One of the thugs looked at Elsa, "hey boys, looks like we got some little girl trying to play hero."

"And she's even dressed up as well," another thug added.

Elsa smirked. "Come on then. It's been a long time since I beat the crap out of someone."

One of the the thugs growled and rushed towards Elsa, but the hero fired an ice blast at his feet, freezing them and making him fall flat on his face.

The second thug tried to punch Elsa, but Elsa grabbed his hand and threw him into a wall.

The last thug, not eager to share the fate of his compatriots, tried to escape with the stolen loot.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you!" Elsa called over to him, firing an ice chain which wrapped around his body, entrapping him.

"This is so unfair!" the thug protested as Elsa walked over to him, "you heroes only exist in comic books!"

"Well honey," Elsa cooed, "I'm afraid the tables just turned for you, and all of those like you."

The thug growled furiously at Elsa.

xXx

"And that was the scene today of our city's newest superhero, Snow Queen, apprehending a group of robbers trying to pull a heist from the national bank," the news reader stated.

Watching the news broadcast was Hans, very intrigued by this development.

"You weren't expecting her to do this, did you boss?" one of his minions wondered.

"No, Adams, I did not," Hans replied. "Seems that sister of her's has had a very strong influence."

"At least she's doing good for the city," another minion added, "and plus it would give assassins and mercenaries like us a chance to earn big bucks if more heroes like her start popping up."

Hans smiled. "That is very good, but I have much bigger plans for Elsa."

He walked over and placed his hand on the screen. "I tried to take her out a long time ago, I think it's time I finished the job. Her usefulness to me shall soon be at an end."

"You mean, you're gonna frag her?" his top lieutenant, Mills, inquired.

"Frag her, fuck her, beat the crap out of her, I don't care," Hans spoke, "she got me famous once before, she'll get me famous once again, alive or otherwise."

"In that case sir, may I offer my services once again?" Mills smirked.

"You may, but make sure you don't end up an ice cube," Hans accepted, "and please make it discreet, you know how hard it takes to cover up a public assassination."

"I shall be as stealthy as a rat," Mills said.

Hans took a sip of his drink. His plans were going to fruition once again, and this time, he was going to see that Elsa would stay dead.


	8. Betrayal

Chapter 8- Betrayal

Elsa smiled as she drove towards the Westeguard Industries building. She had been a hero for just over a week now, but already she had won significant public acclaim for her feats.

She was driving to meet with Hans for lunch. She knew she could have just flown there, but she preferred to go there in her civilian identity.

Elsa pulled up into the car park, getting out of Anna's car which she had borrowed and made her way up to Hans's office.

"Good morning, Elsa," the dark skinned receptionist greeted her.

"Good morning, Korra," Elsa replied. "Is Hans expecting me?"

"He is, just in his office," the receptionist informed Elsa.

Elsa nodded and walked into the office, opening the door.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" Hans cheered, "the superhero herself!"

"I'm not a hero today, Hans," Elsa stated, "I'm taking the day off."

"I know, but I've been keeping up with your activities," Hans explained, "one rescued train, three bank robberies, two stolen cars, and about a dozen kittens stuck up trees."

Elsa slightly blushed. "Well they are really cute."

Hans clasped his hands as their meal was brought to them, walking over to reveal the dish that had been prepared, "ah, fresh lobster, you favorite if I remember."

The two of them sat down and began to eat their meal.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Hans asked Elsa.

"About the endorsement thing?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, if you agree to it, it would mean a lot to my company," Hans replied.

"Hans, it's a very good idea, but I prefer being a hero for my own sake, not for the sake of some corporate giant."

Hans sighed, "I understand. I will respect your decision."

"Good," Elsa accepted, "I'm glad you understand."

Hans looked out of the window of the office, "It's beautiful isn't it."

"It is," Elsa agreed.

"New York was never this beautiful at night, perhaps you should consider cleaning up crime there?"

"New York? But Vancouver?"

"Will be in safe hands," Hans said, "but my company's headquarters is in that city, and because of it, a lot of crime has started up there."

"Why so?"

"Some claim that the drugs my company manufactures are an illegal substance that is similar to some of the shit dealers would try and sell you on the street."

"Like heroin?" Elsa inquired.

"In a way, but you, with all your power, could put an end to it- make the city we worked in a better place."

Elsa thought for a moment. Perhaps a bigger city would be good for her hero work, Vancouver was only a small city and crime here was mostly uneventful.

"I'll think about it," Elsa spoke.

Hans smiled, "I think you might wanna get home, Anna is working late and I'm sure you'd be wanting to prepare dinner for her."

"You are correct," Elsa confirmed. "see you soon Hans."

"Goodbye Elsa," Hans bid her farewell as she left his office. Hans then pressed a button on his desk, activating a personal communications channel.

"Mills, she's on the move, I would recommend you take her out now."

"With pleasure sir."

xXx

"So moving back to New York, huh?" Anna wondered as she spoke with Elsa over the car phone.

"It's something I might consider," Elsa explained. "Can you do some digging for me?"

"On what?" Anna asked.

"Hans told me people have been using some of the drugs his company manufactures for… less than medicinal purposes."

"So junkies?" Anna inquired.

"Pretty much, can you get me some dirt on that?" Elsa said.

"Well I can try, but I'd have to go into the classifieds to do that," Anna informed Elsa, "not even Hans lets me see that."

"Do your best, little sister," Elsa acknowledged.

"And you do your best not to wreck my car," Anna joked.

"I'm only driving slowly," Elsa replied.

Anna giggled, "see you later, Elsa."

"Bye Anna," Elsa said, ending the phone call.

She pressed a button on the radio, the soft dulcet tones of blues music began to reverberate around the car.

As she began to cruise around the street, Elsa noticed a red car in her rear view mirror begin to follow her.

"That's odd," Elsa said to herself, commenting on the vehicle.

As she drove down a side street, Elsa saw the red car begin to race forward, the car's front smacking her own car in the rear with a large thud.

"Ah!" Elsa exclaimed, "what's the big idea?!"

The car kept ramming Elsa in the rear, continuing its assault on her.

Elsa put her foot down and sped away from the red car, hoping she had lost it.

Unfortunately for Elsa, the car still followed her.

"Damn," Elsa swore. She knew now that this car wouldn't stop until Elsa's own car was a pile of scrap metal.

Elsa drove up a series of country roads, leading out of the city, the red car still pursuing her.

Elsa glanced in her rear view mirror at the driver of the red car leaning out its window, holding what appeared to be a gun in his hand.

The driver fired two shots at Elsa's car, puncturing the rear tires.

Elsa grabbed the steering wheel, frantically trying to keep her car under control.

In that moment, Elsa realised that there was no hope of her surviving this and gave in to fate.

The red car came to a halt as Elsa's car drove off the road, falling into a small valley below.

The driver got out and looked down into the valley, seeing the car explode in flames.

"Goodbye, Ice bitch," he growled.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him from behind as he was lifted off the ground into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" he screamed.

He felt his body being turned around, gazing into the eye's of his opponent.

"Okay slime ball," Elsa sternly told the crook, "who sent you?"

"You!" the thug shouted, in a rather shocked tone, "but you're dead!"

"I bailed out at the last minute," Elsa explained, "a rather convincing act don't you think?"

"I'm not telling you anything! I demand my lawyer!"

Elsa took a closer look at the man. She immediately recognised him as the man who had attacked Anna at _Angelo's_ , where she had first discovered her powers.

"I know you!"

"Yeah, I'm the bastard who tried to rob your sister," the thug stated, "I was paid to do it!"

"By who?!" Elsa demanded. "Who paid you?!"

"I'm not gonna squeeze that easily!" the thug resisted.

Elsa fired an ice blast from her hands, creating a series of icy spikes on the ground directly beneath her. She then threw the man directly into the air, catching him by the foot.

"HEY!" the man yelled.

"Now, you're gonna tell me exactly what I want to know, and I won't drop your gruesome face onto those spikes," Elsa informed the man.

The thug sighed, "okay, it was Westeguard, he wanted you out of the picture."

"Hans?!" Elsa said, surprised. "Why?! He's my friend."

"He was gonna use the drug that gave you your powers on the black market, make himself a fortune."

"Why?! Because of his greed?"

"No, because he wanted to finish what he started!"

"What he started?!"

"He's the one who blew up your jet!"

Elsa felt her heart sink. "No, you're lying."

"I ain't lyin'!" the thug cried, "I'm the guy he paid to put the bomb on the jet in the first place!"

Elsa didn't want to believe it, but somehow the thug was making sense.

"That's it, that's all I know!" the thug shouted.

Elsa tied up the thug with an ice chain and left him at the side of the road, knowing that the police would eventually come for him.

Elsa then took off back towards the city, knowing her sister could be in very deep trouble.

xXx

"So Elsa's making you spy on your boss?" Kristoff inquired about Anna's activities.

"Yes, but it's not exactly spying, more like using my influence," Anna explained.

"To look on his computer when he goes out of his office, which is technically spying," Kristoff corrected Anna.

"Anyway," Anna stated, changing the subject, "how are things with you and Sven?"

"Good, I've been setting up our place together, thats why I haven't been around recently."

"It's fine big guy," Anna replied, "besides, Olaf likes you."

"He misses you a lot, isn't that right little fella?"

Anna then heard a soft little "meow" on the receiving end of the phone.

"Awww, well tell him that his mama's coming home soon."

"You better get back soon, both of you," Kristoff told her.

"Elsa's not back?" Anna wondered.

Just then, Anna saw out the corner of her eye, her boss, Hans, walking out his office.

"Tell me later, Kristoff, I gotta go spy now," Anna said, ending the call and sliding her phone into her pocket.

Anna sneaked into Hans's office, gently making her way over to his desk. Luckily for her the computer was still on and still logged in.

Anna sat down and began going through the various files and folders till she found what she was looking for.

"Bingo," Anna whispered as she opened the correct word document. The files showed various transactions of payment to various individuals, all of whom were labelled with mugshots taken from prisons.

"Hans was selling the drugs in the first place," Anna realised, "and he was planning on making Elsa his enforcer in case any of these guys came after him."

Anna was about to get out her phone to call Elsa when suddenly a large metal barrier surrounded the arms of her chair.

"What the?!" Anna exclaimed, trying to break free.

"Very observant of you, Miss Summer," Hans smirked as he entered the office.

"Hans, why do this?!" Anna demanded an explanation.

"All in due time, my dear," Hans chuckled.

In that moment, Hans smacked Anna in the face with a baton, knocking her unconscious.

"Now, you will serve me in another way, as bait for that sister of yours."

 **Author's note:** Just a heads up, this story will be finishing in a few chapters, so things will start heating up from now on. Hope you are all enjoying it so far!


	9. Rescue

Chapter 9- Rescue

Elsa arrived at Anna's apartment, hoping to find her there. She floated onto the balcony and entered the room, a stern expression on her face.

"Anna, are you here?" Elsa called out, worried.

"She's not here, Elsa," a familiar voice replied back to her.

"Kristoff," Elsa spoke, greeting her friend, "where's Anna?"

"She hasn't gotten back yet," Kristoff stated, "she said she was doing something for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Elsa said, "I just found out why I have my powers."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff wondered.

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed. "Some bastard tried to run me off the road, but I managed to get away just in time. I was able to catch him afterwards and it turned out to be the same guy who tried to rob me and Anna a few nights ago."

"The one you froze solid?"

"Yes and I also found out that my plane crash was the result of a bomb he was paid to put on my plane."

"Who hired this guy?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff in eyes, "Hans, he's behind all of this."

"What?! But he was your friend."

"So I thought," Elsa responded, "but it all makes sense somehow, and because of that Anna could be in great danger."

"She was going to log on to Hans's computer and check his files," Kristoff informed her.

"Then Hans must have got to her," Elsa surmised, "we have to find them."

"You won't have far to look," Kristoff told her.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff pointed at the TV screen, with the news on.

Elsa looked at the TV and her heart began to sink.

On the tv screen was a construction site, with spotlights on a particular section of the steel structure. The spotlights were focusing on what looked like a young woman, tied up to one of the vertical girders. She had strawberry blond hair that was flowing in the wind.

"Oh god," Elsa spoke, realizing that the girl was Anna, "she's gonna fall."

Elsa then immediately turned to Kristoff, "where is that site?"

"About a few miles from here," Kristoff informed her, "but why- oh no. No. No, Elsa that's crazy."

"It's the only way, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "Anna could die."

"It's probably a trap," Kristoff cautioned her, "you could die as well."

"Maybe," Elsa said, "but I have to take that risk, she's my sister."

xXx

Anna awoke with the worst headache she had ever felt in her life. She felt her arms tied to a pole of some kind behind her.

As her vision cleared, Anna saw she was strapped to the side of a steel girder, at the corner of a construction site high above the streets.

Anna screamed, praying she wouldn't fall.

"Now, now, Anna, no need to scream," a cool, sinister voice called to her.

Anna looked over and saw Hans, with two thugs dressed in black and holding machine guns standing next to him.

"Hans!" Anna addressed, "what are you doing?!"

"Making an example of you," Hans replied, "I can't let you get away with what you did."

"If you mean the files I saw on your computer, I'm not forgetting that anytime soon," Anna growled.

Hans smirked, "at least now you will serve me in a different way, as my weapon against your sister."

"What do you mean? Elsa is going to stop you."

Hans chuckled and pulled out a gun like object with a group of eight glass phials attached to it, each containing a blue liquid, "this is the same concoction that gave Elsa her powers. I've had it modified to be a little unstable and I'm going to inject you with it."

"That's a stupid idea," Anna joked, "you'd just have two ice powered superheroes on your hands."

"Oh you misunderstand," Hans replied. "This won't give ice powers, it will merely make your body essentially a living nuclear ice bomb."

"You're sick!" Anna spat in disgust.

"Maybe, but who's going to say that I am, once you and this whole city are nothing more than an icy speck on the globe."

Anna struggled as Hans began to walk up to her, a wicked grin on his face.

Suddenly, a blast of ice knocked the syringe out of Hans's hand, causing it to roll along the wooden floor.

Hans looked over to where the blast came from and smiled, "so you finally figured it out."

Elsa floated in front of them, an aggressive look in her eyes. "Why did you do it Hans?!"

"Do what, my dear" Hans smirked, "I've done many things in my time."

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, why did you try and kill me two years ago? Did you give me my powers on purpose? Like some fucking mad science project?!"

Hans chuckled. "Well you see, I was never going to get anywhere being your assistant, so unfortunately I had to get you out of the way."

"That's no justification for murder, I was your friend for god's sake!"

"Maybe we were never friends at all," Hans told her, "I just used you for my own gain and like that Christmas jumper you never wear all year, I just threw you away."

Elsa clenched her hands tight, "then I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you."

"Oh I beg to differ," Hans gloated, clicking his fingers, "boys!"

The two goons rushed towards Elsa, ready to take her down.

Elsa knocked out the first goon with one punch, but the other goon managed to grab her from behind. Elsa struggled for a while, the man's arms crushing her like a snake coiling around it's prey.

Eventually, Elsa wriggled her hand free and fired an ice blast directly into her opponent's eye.

The goon strained and growled, his eyes blinded by the ice. One low kick from Elsa and the goon was down.

Meanwhile, Hans was maneuvering towards his gun, hoping to continue his plan of injecting Anna.

Elsa caught a glimpse of Hans in the corner of her eye and fired an ice blast, freezing his legs together.

"NO!" Hans cried as he fell, mere meters away from his prize.

"That will hold you," Elsa stated, "till the cops come and bring you to justice."

Elsa headed over to Anna, creating an ice spike to cut her free.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, embracing her sister, "you saved me!"

"I'll always be here to save you, baby sister," Elsa replied.

"But not for long!" a voice called over to them.

The two sister looked over in shock to see Hans, lying on the ground with the gun in his hand.

"Hans, no!" Elsa shouted.

Hans began to laugh maniacally. "You really think I'm gonna stop now, while you're still alive. You stupid bitch! You don't know anything!"

He began to laugh harder as he jabbed the end on the gun into his arm, the liquid flowing from its phials directly into his body.

"Oh shit," Elsa said.

The ice on Hans's legs cracked and broke apart. He screamed in agony as his veins began to appear on his skin, pulsating an icy blue. His clothes tore apart as his muscles doubled in size. His skin became a pale blue and his hair froze into a snowy white.

Hans roared as his transformation was complete, an icy beam firing from his mouth.

"The fuck?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hans," Elsa sighed.

The monster that was once Hans glared directly at the two sisters, his now-yellow eyes staring straight into their souls.

The monster snarled and began to rush at Elsa and Anna.

Elsa quickly grabbed Anna in her arms and leaped off into the air, hovering over the street and away from the monster's grip.

Elsa flew down to the street below, which was now filled with police vehicles.

"Get my sister to safety," Elsa instructed to a police officer, placing Anna next to him.

"What?! Elsa!" Anna argued, "you might need me."

"Hans is a monster now, Anna," Elsa replied, "and I'm the one who made him that way."

Anna sighed, "alright, but be careful."

Suddenly, the monster burst through the construction site, leaping into the air and onto a nearby street.

Elsa turned to walk away, but Anna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay safe," Anna told her, "you mean a lot to me."

"I know, baby sister," Elsa stated.

Anna watched as her sister took off into the air, powerless to do anything to help her.


	10. No matter what it takes

Chapter 10- No matter what it takes

 _Empire state university, Five years ago_

 _Elsa Summer was waiting at her stall at the science fair. She had been working on her project for six months now_ _,_ _and realised that the work she needed to do to get it_ _recognized_ _was more than she would be able to handle. She had sent out a request for a lab assistant, someone who would help her in her work._

 _Elsa had opened the stall so she could see any fellow students who would be willing to be her assistant._

 _Many people had accepted the request, but none of the applicants grabbed her attention. Some just wanted to do it for grades, others for fun, but Elsa wanted someone who would be just as passionate as her._

 _It was the end of the day and Elsa had pretty much given up all hopes on finding an assistant._

 _At that moment, a student walked up to her stand. He was around the same age as her. He had short brown hair and bushy sideburns. His face seemed cheerful and a smile was on his face._

 _"Excuse me," the student inquired politely, "is this the lab assistant stand?"_

 _"It is," Elsa replied, adjusting her glasses, "why do you ask?"_

 _"My name is Hans Westerguard," the student introduced himself_ _._ _"I heard that you were looking for a new assistant, Miss Summer. I'll happily offer my services."_

 _Elsa seemed_ _skeptical_ _. Sure, he seemed nice looking, but looks could always be deceiving._

 _"Why do you want to be my assistant?," Elsa asked him._

 _"Well I read about your ideas on a cryonic matrix," Hans began_ _._ _"_ _The_ _concept intrigued me greatly, so I want to be your assistant to help learn more about it."_

 _Elsa smiled and shook his hand_ _._ _"Congratulations Mr. Westerguard, you're a passionate man about your work_ _._ _I'm sure we'll do great things together."_

xXx

 _Downtown Vancouver, Present day_

Elsa looked on at the street below her, her eyes gazing upon the destruction. At the centre of it wall was a man she once called her friend, now turned into a raging monstrosity.

The Hans Creature, as Elsa dubbed it, was rampaging in the busy street, tearing up cars, trucks and pretty much whatever it could grab its hands on.

Elsa watched as the national guard tanks, which had just been called in, rolled onto the scene.

The tanks fired shells at the Hans Creature, seemingly burying it in a massive explosion. But the shells didn't even dent the creature.

Elsa watched in horror as the Hans Creature tore the tanks to pieces.

Realizing that there was no hope for anyone if she didn't step in, Elsa sighed and clenched her fists.

This would be her greatest challenge, and she would face it head on.

She flew down into the street, firing ice blasts at the monster.

The Hans Creature launched its ice beam at her, Elsa managing to dodge it at the last moment.

She knocked the creature across the jaw, sending it crashing into a nearby building.

Elsa looked at the creature, at how monstrous and pathetic it had become. But deep down it was still human, still the man she had once considered a friend. She knew that life, even a life as evil and vile as Hans, was worth living. No one needed to die, no one deserved to die.

"Had enough, Hans?" Elsa asked the creature. "Try and remember who you were, you may have been evil, but you are still human, and that is what you will always will be."

The creature snarled and threw a piece of rubble at Elsa. The rubble smacked Elsa in the face, sending her crashing to the floor.

Elsa wiped the blood from her mouth, her teeth gritted.

The monster leaped at Elsa, it's fists ready to pound her into submission.

Elsa threw up an icy barrier around herself, protected from the monster's attacks. Unfortunately Elsa could not keep her shield up forever, as it eventually shattered into a million icy fragments.

Elsa looked up and saw the monster looking down on her, murder in its eyes.

The monster threw a punch at Elsa, intending to smash her into the ground.

Elsa caught the fist in her hands, straining as she pushed it and the creature back.

The monster snarled at Elsa and charged at her again, only to be knocked back by an ice blast.

Elsa felt weak. The battle was starting to take its toll on her. She saw her arms, the sleeves on her suit torn and large cuts on her skin.

The monster charged at Elsa once more, roaring loudly.

Elsa raced towards the monster, the two of them colliding in a flurry of punches.

Elsa felt the creature's large fist jab her in the cheek, while she delivered an icy blow into the creature's gut.

Elsa and her foe were knocked back, their bodies broken.

Elsa saw blood oozing from the wounds on her body. She faced the horrible realization that she might die, but she had to stop this monster, no matter what.

The beast fired a massive ice beam from its gaping mouth, the blast pummeling Elsa severely.

Elsa did not falter, as she began to push the blast back, holding her hands out in front of her.

The street was engulfed in an icy blue light, as the battle came to a close.

xXx

Anna rode in the ambulance to the nearby street, fearing the worst for her sister. As the ambulance turned around the corner, Anna saw the scene of the battle.

The street was now a large deep crater, the pavement cracked and shattered.

Anna looked to her left to see the Hans Monster, bruised and unconscious, buried in the rubble of a nearby building.

A team of workers managed to haul the monster away, probably for treatment for its condition.

Anna headed down into the bottom of the crater, searching for her sister.

At the foot of the crater, Anna saw her sister, Elsa, lying on the ground.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she rushed to her sister's side.

"A-anna?" Elsa weakly stated. Elsa was very badly bruised and was lying in a puddle of blood. Her costume was torn in every place and blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

"It's me, Elsa," Anna said, holding Elsa close to her, "you just hang in there."

"Did I win?" Elsa asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, you won, Hans is down, probably for the count," Anna told her sister. "You saved everyone, you saved the whole fucking city."

Elsa smiled. "Good, I wish Mama and Papa were here to see me, being the saviour of the city."

"They'd be very proud of you," Anna replied. "Now come on, we've gotta get you patched up."

"No…," Elsa faintly said, holding Anna's hand, "I won't make it."

"You will," Anna sternly told her. "You are a superhero, you're supposed to live to see another day."

"This isn't a comic book, Anna," Elsa coughed.

"No, but I won't let you die!" Anna began to cry.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's cheek. "Promise me one thing."

"What?" Anna inquired.

"Don't ever forget how much I love you," Elsa answered, "remember that no matter what, I will be there for you."

Tears were now streaking from Anna's cheeks. "Come on Elsa, don't say shit like that!"

"I… love you," Elsa spoke. In that moment, her body went limp and her eyes closed.

Anna cradled her sister's body in her arms, carrying her out of the crater.

Anna put Elsa onto a nearby stretcher, one of the paramedics checking her.

"Will she make it?" Anna wondered.

"Hard to tell," the medic said, "she's lost a lot of blood."

"Can you do anything?"

The medic looked at Anna and sighed. "We'll do all we can."

Anna gazed at her sister's seemingly lifeless form. So peaceful, so gentle, so beautiful.

"Hang on, Elsa," Anna vowed, "I'll save you."

 **Author's note:** I hope you brought tissues for this, but don't worry, Elsa will be okay


	11. Recovery

Chapter 11- Recovery

Anna sat in the hospital ward, not taking her eyes off of Elsa. She had been there for a few hours now, and already it felt hopeless.

Elsa was wired up with tubes into her body, an oxygen mask over her mouth and various bandages and plasters covering her wounds.

"How is she?" Kristoff asked as he entered the room.

"Not great," Anna replied. "She's stable for now, but it's touch and go whether she'll recover."

"She must have taken a pretty hard beating," Kristoff stated.

"She did. She had pretty much every bone in her body broken, a punctured lung, her heartbeat was erratic, but the doctors managed to keep her stable, for now."

"Have they been able to do anything?" Kristoff inquired.

"No, Elsa's powers have been making it difficult for them to operate," Anna explained. "When they try and open her up, the opening seals itself, like it's Wolverine's healing factor."

"So all we can do is wait?"

"Yeah," Anna sighed, "I should have been there for her, Kristoff."

"There was nothing you could do," Kristoff comforted her. "That was Elsa's fight."

"But I'm the one she trusted to do all that spying and sneaking," Anna stated. "If I had been just a little more careful, Hans wouldn't have got to me, and Elsa wouldn't be lying on a damn hospital bed for the second time!"

Kristoff embraced Anna, who was now sobbing greatly.

"It's okay, Anna," Kristoff softly spoke, stroking Anna. "Elsa's a fighter, she'll be okay."

"Okay," Anna said, wiping her eyes, "can you get me a coffee?"

Kristoff smiled. "Sure, I'll buy you every coffee in this joint."

Anna giggled. "Thanks, big guy."

As the two left the room, they failed to see Elsa's lips curling into a smile.

xXx

"So do you know what happened to Hans?" Anna wondered as she bit into a biscuit.

"Some government thing in the states," Kristoff informed her. "He's pretty much brain dead, but they'll be working on turning him back to normal."

"What about his criminal activities?" Anna inquired, "I didn't do that spy work for nothing, you know."

"Well when he's back to his normal self, they're gonna throw him in jail," Kristoff replied. "He's gonna get twenty years behind bars."

"Good," Anna spoke, "bastard deserves it."

Kristoff looked at his hand, hiding it behind his other one.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Oh.." Kristoff slightly blushed.

"Come on, big guy," Anna smirked, "you can tell me."

"Fine," Kristoff gave in. He held out his hand to Anna and showed her the gold ring that was on his finger.

"Wow!" Anna cheered, "congratulations, Mr Bjorgman."

"Actually it's going to be, Mr Andersen" Kristoff corrected her.

"I didn't think Sven was the marrying type?" Anna wondered.

"Well he is, he gave me the ring the other night," Kristoff explained. "We haven't picked a date for the wedding yet, but I would like you to be the one who walks me down the aisle."

"I'd be honoured," Anna smiled. "So who's wearing the dress?"

"W-what?!" Kristoff stammered, his face bright red.

Anna chuckled. "Just kidding, big guy."

The two friends began to laugh and enjoy their meal together.

xXx

Elsa opened her eyes to see herself in a deep black void. She could feel herself floating in air, but there was no ground beneath her feet.

"Where am I?" Elsa said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a beeping noise, like a heart monitor.

"Am I dead?" Elsa wondered.

No, she couldn't be dead. She had to stay alive. And then she remembered. She remembered Anna holding her, and Elsa saying her last goodbye.

Tears began to form in Elsa's eyes. She didn't want to leave Anna alone again. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Elsa looked at her body. She was still dressed in her torn hero costume, but while her suit was ripped and shredded, her skin was not.

Elsa slowly began to make sense of where she was. This was purgatory, the place between life and death.

"I should move on," Elsa told herself, "I've given my life to save her."

"Should you?" a ghostly voice replied.

"W-Who said that?" Elsa asked. She looked around to see if anyone, or anything was there. There was not.

"Anna will need you Elsa," the voice spoke again.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded. "What are you?"

"Who I am is not important," the voice answered her, "but what is important is that you must know that you cannot pass on."

"Why shouldn't I?!" Elsa growled, "I've saved everyone, Anna is safe, thats all that matters!"

"Is she?" the voice asked.

"She has Kristoff, he'll look after her," Elsa told the voice.

"One man cannot look after her all the time," the voice explained, "Anna will reach out and explore on her own."

"But she will be safe," Elsa assured the voice.

"Will she? Because after this moment, things might be very different for her."

"What do you mean?" Elsa wondered.

A white area of light appeared before her, eventually showing a scene to Elsa.

"What is this?" Elsa inquired.

"This is a gateway to the future, one possible future," the voice said.

Elsa looked closely to see that what she was seeing was a restaurant, although it wasn't any restaurant that she knew.

In one of the corner tables, she saw Anna, who appeared to be a bit older, talking to a woman with red hair opposite her.

"Who is that?" Elsa pointed the woman out.

"She is one of the many people who could be your sister's lover, who would care for her after you have gone," the voice said.

Elsa looked on to see Anna holding out a ring to the woman, Anna's lover jumping for joy and kissing her.

"She's happy," Elsa spoke, a smile on her face

"Is she?" the voice asked her.

"Yes, she's with someone who loves her, who will probably be the perfect wife for her," Elsa stated.

"Looks can always be deceiving," The voice explained.

The scene then changed to a kitchen, in what looked like a suburban house. Elsa saw Anna and her lover again, obviously married by this time as shown from the wedding photo that Elsa could see on the wall. However their marriage did not appear to be a happy one. Elsa could clearly see Anna and her lover in some form of argument.

"Not a happy union is it?" the voice said.

"Why are they fighting?" Elsa wondered, "they seemed so happy."

"Anna wanted a family, but her wife did not want to have children," the voice informed her. "Anna just wanted to be happy and be a loving mother as well as a loving wife, but it was not meant to be."

Elsa looked at Anna, an expression of rage and heartbreak on her sister's face.

"Are there any more futures like this?" Elsa inquired, "surely this Anna had some bad luck that's all."

The scene changed again, now showing Anna high in the sky above a city Elsa did not recognize.

Anna was being held in the arms of a woman with blond hair, and wearing a white superhero suit similar to Elsa's, only her suit had some kind of angel like wings made of energy attached to it's back.

"Who is she?" Elsa wondered.

"Her name is Dr. Angela Ziegler," the voice told her. "She is a scientist who will be fascinated by your work, and she'll become a hero like you."

"How will she meet Anna?" Elsa asked.

"She'll meet her to gather research about you and your powers. Anna will give her your costume and she'll base her own outfit on yours," the voice said. "Naturally, they will grow close to one another and form a relationship."

"Do they have a happy ending?" Elsa hoped that this Anna would have a better ending than the last one.

The scene then changed into one that broke Elsa's heart.

She saw Anna, in a torn wedding dress and veil, clutching the dead body of her new wife, blood dripping out of a large open wound.

"Oh god," Elsa gasped.

"Dr Ziegler had many enemies, but while she was able to handle them as a hero, she was not able to handle them when they came to attack her by surprise."

"On her own wedding day," Elsa surmised. "There has to be a better universe, a better future for my Anna, I can't go on until I know that Anna will be safe and loved."

"Do you wish to view another?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Elsa replied, praying to god the next future she would be better for Anna.

The scene in front of her changed once more, now showing Anna with two girls walking down the same street. The girls appeared to be twins, one with pink hair and one with blue hair.

"This looks promising," Elsa commented, "those two girls looks nice and sweet, perfect for Anna."

"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked her.

The scene then changed to one that made Elsa feel worse than seeing Anna's wife being killed.

She saw Anna, chained to a radiator, her clothes torn, her skin pale, and a look of fear on her face.

Elsa sat on what she assumed was the ground and buried her face in her hands sobbing.

"Why?!" Elsa cried. "Why did she end up so broken, why is the future always bleak for her?!"

"Because you were not there," the voice told her. "She needs you Elsa, and deep inside you need her."

"But…." Elsa felt sad, "I'm dead, I can't go back."

"You can, you realised this was purgatory, you can fight to be alive again."

"How?" Elsa demanded.

"What was the last thing you said to Anna?" the voice asked.

Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in Elsa's head, "of course, I love her."

"Yes, love, the most powerful emotion of all."

"I love Anna," Elsa felt a warm feeling inside of her. "I love her, I am the one she loves, it makes so much sense, but…."

"But what?" the voice wondered, "there is nothing to stop you from loving her."

"We are sisters, isn't incest wrong?" Elsa replied.

"No, there is nothing wrong with love, of any sort," the voice told her. "Love comes in many shapes and forms, but for you and Anna, it comes in all forms."

Elsa smiled, "I understand, I will love Anna, and I will come back to her, I promise you."

"Then my work is done," the voice said.

Elsa felt a renewed sense of purpose in her heart. She was going to love Anna, and nothing was going to stand in her way, not even death itself.

 **Author's note:** See, I told you Elsa would be okay. BTW if anyone asks, yes, that is Mercy from Overwatch that Elsa saw in her dream


	12. Memories of the past

Chapter 12- Memories of the past

Anna sat in Elsa's hospital room, her eyes never leaving her sister's sight. While she had gotten over her sister being in the hospital again the first place, all she wanted know was for Elsa to pull through.

She and Elsa had always been close. Anna remembered how Elsa would sometimes sing to her when she was upset, or how Elsa and her would watch scary movies together with her sister always holding her hand at the scary moments.

Most of the time, Anna and Elsa had the house to themselves. Their parents were both high rate members of various companies. Their father was a high ranking official in an electronics company, and their mother being a member of the city council, often campaigned for the rights of minorities and vulnerable people.

While they never saw them much, they both knew that their parents cared about them deeply.

Anna could remember the day that their parents died in vivid detail, something that she wished to forget.

xXx

 _Vancouver, many years ago_

 _It was a quiet night for Anna and Elsa. They were both on their summer vacation, Elsa having graduated from high school that year._

 _They were in the downstairs living room, watching cartoons when their parents entered the room._

 _"Okay, Girls!"_ _their_ _mother called to them, "we're going now!"_

 _"Enjoy your anniversary," Elsa replied back._

 _"And don't let dad eat everything on the buffet!" Anna added._

 _Their father chuckled_ _._ _"_ _Don't_ _worry, I'm on a diet these days."_

 _Elsa and Anna went up to their parents, holding them in a loving embrace._

 _"See you in a few hours," Elsa bid their parents farewell._

 _"Goodbye, Anna , Elsa," their mother said her goodbye as she closed the door._

 _Anna and Elsa held hands in that moment, smiling happily._

 _The two sisters went back to watching their cartoons, a frequent hobby of theirs._

 _"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said to her sister, "do you think me and Kristoff will be like mama and papa one day?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Elsa wondered._

 _"You know, happy and married, with kids," Anna replied._

 _"Well, it might not be with Kristoff," Elsa began, "but I can see you living a happily married life one day."_

 _"Awwww," Anna hugged her sister, "thank you."_

 _Elsa hugged her sister back, smiling happily._

 _"But if I'm not with Kristoff, who will I be with?" Anna inquired._

 _"I don't know, but I think there is someone out there for everyone," Elsa told her sister_ _._ _"_ _You_ _just have to wait and find out."_

 _A few hours later, the two sisters heard a knock at the door._

 _"Who's that knocking on the door this late at night?" Anna grumbled._

 _"It's probably Mama and Papa, they probably forgot their keys again," Elsa assumed._

 _Anna watched as her sister_ _went_ _up to the door and_ _opened_ _it. Anna couldn't hear what was going on, but from her sister's face, she could tell it wasn't pleasant._

 _After talking to whoever was at the door, Elsa walked back into the room, a sad, depressed look on her face._

 _"What is it, Elsa?" Anna asked, worriedly, "who was at the door?"_

 _Elsa sighed deeply, "that was the police, something's happened."_

 _"What?!" Anna demanded, tears slowly filling her eyes._

 _"Mama and Papa were mugged on their way out of their restaurant," Elsa began, "Papa tried to fight the guy but…"_

 _"But what?!" Anna cried._

 _"The guy was armed, shot Mama and Papa in the chest," Elsa confessed_ _._ _"_ _They_ _were dead by the time the cops got there."_

 _Anna began to sob heavily and buried herself in Elsa's chest._

 _"It's okay," Elsa comforted her sister, stroking her hair, "it's going to be okay."_

 _"They're gone," Anna spoke through a mouthful of tears._

 _"I know," Elsa stated, trying her best to remain calm, "but we'll be okay, we'll get through this."_

 _From that moment on, Elsa and Anna's lives would be different, for better or worse._

xXx

 _Present day_

Anna looked on at her sister, still lying motionless in her bed.

"I won't lose you like mama and papa, Elsa," Anna silently vowed. "You are all I have left."

The door next to her suddenly opened, Kristoff appearing from it.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi, big fella," Anna replied, smiling.

"How's sleeping beauty?" Kristoff asked, referring to Elsa.

"Doing fine, but not much change," Anna explained.

Kristoff gave Anna a large book, "I found this while I was cleaning."

Anna looked at the book, seeing a familiar label on the front.

The book was very thick, and looked fairly old. On the front was a sticky label with the words "Precious memories" on the front.

"Where was this?" Anna wondered.

"In an old box you must have brought when you're moved into your penthouse," Kristoff assumed.

Anna felt the covers of the book. "This was mine and Elsa's scrapbook, where we kept all our little treasures of our lives,. I thought I had lost this years ago."

"Do you wanna read it?" Kristoff inquired.

"I'm going to show it to Elsa," Anna stated.

Kristoff smiled. "Then I'll leave you two in peace then."

Anna shuffled her chair next to Elsa as Kristoff left the room.

"Psst, Elsa," Anna whispered into her sleeping sister's ear, "I don't know if you can see or hear me, but I've got something for you."

She opened the book to show a picture of her and Elsa when they were very young, chocolate over their faces.

"Do you remember this? It was my fifth birthday, you had Mama make me that big chocolate cake."

Elsa did not reply.

"You and me basically spent my whole birthday party in a food fight with it, man were Mama and Papa pissed at us."

Anna then turned the page to a picture of her and her sister in bed together, Elsa reading Anna a bedtime story.

"You read to me every night, even to this day I can still hear your voice reading to me, telling me stories of princesses and witches, pirates and ninjas and everything else you could think of."

Elsa still slept, motionless and still, only the sound of her breathing through the medical equipment came from her slumbering form.

Anna was not going to give up. She would wake her sister from this sleep.

"Look at this, Elsa," Anna stated turning the page to show her and Elsa holding each other's hand by a window. "Remember that promise we made all those years ago, to always care about each other, to keep the other safe, that we would always be friends?"

Elsa still did not awaken.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna cried, "please! I need you, I can't go on without you. You are my best friend, the closest person to me, please just wake up!"

"A-Anna," a weak voice groaned.

Anna looked up and tears of joy filled her eyes, "Elsa?"

Her sister's eyes slowly opened and looked at her, "hey."

"Hey yourself," Anna replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Elsa weakly joked.

Anna chuckled. "That's because I was scared you were gonna end up as a ghost."

"How long have I been here?" Elsa asked.

"Only a few days, don't worry, you haven't lost two years of your life this time."

Elsa smiled. "Then there is still time."

"For what?"

Elsa took the breathing mask from her face, her mouth pulling in fresh natural air once again.

Elsa looked at Anna and reached out, touching her sister's cheek.

"Elsa?" Anna said curiously, with a slight giggle, "what are you doing?"

"This," Elsa simply said. Elsa closed her eyes and brought Anna's face close to her own, their lips touching gently.

Anna's eyes slowly widened, but closed as she relaxed into the kiss.

Elsa pulled back and smiled after a while. "I love you, Anna."

Anna blushed slightly, "but.. We…"

"Don't worry about that now," Elsa told her sister. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

Anna nodded in agreement, pulling her sister into a warm embrace.

 **Author's note:** Yay! Elsa and Anna are together now! One more chapter after this, then the story is over.


	13. True love

Chapter 13- True love

Elsa floated in the sky above Vancouver, her cold blue eyes gazing upon the city below her. It had been a few days since she had been in the hospital and she had gotten back to a normal way of life soon afterwards. Well, as normal as one could get when you are a superhero.

She had arranged to meet Anna at Angelo's that evening as they had a lot to discuss, their relationship being a key point for them.

As she flew over the city streets, Elsa felt a sense of relief and joy fill her body.

The joy and relief, however, were short lived.

Elsa saw an armoured car race past her, a squad of police vehicles in pursuit.

"No rest for the super-powered," Elsa thought, as she used her icy jet to catch up with the armoured car.

Elsa fired an Ice blast at the vehicle's front wheels, sending the armoured car rolling onto its side and sliding to a stop.

Elsa landed on top of the car and ripped the door off with her bare hands.

The two criminals inside were bruised, but their groans showed that their injuries were not serious

Elsa grabbed the two goons and carried them out of the car, dumping them in front of the police

"See that these two get a nice home behind bars," Elsa stated to the policemen.

"Thanks, Snow Queen," one of the officers stated, "it's nice having a hero like you to help us cops out."

"Just doing my part," Elsa replied, before taking off into the sky. She had to head back to the apartment, to get ready for her date with Anna.

xXx

Anna waited outside of Angelo's patiently for Elsa. She wore a slender, silver dress with matching gloves and her hair up with a white clip in it.

She had not been able to stop thinking about her sister's kiss, how it had been so strangely satisfying to her.

She and Elsa had not been able to speak much about it until now due to Anna having to sort out Hans's company, the results of which she was eager to share with Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa's voice called to her.

Anna turned around and smiled, "Elsa!"

Elsa was wearing a light blue sparkly dress that hugged her form. It had long sleeves and a cape flowing from behind it.

"Nice dress!" Anna commented.

"Thank you," Elsa accepted. "Shall we go in?"

Anna nodded and the two sisters entered the restaurant. They sat down at their table, opposite one another.

"You seem very excited," Elsa stated.

"Well I am having dinner with the girl who gave me the best kiss ever," Anna smirked.

Elsa blushed. "You're not going to forget that are you?"

"No, but I am curious as to why you kissed me," Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. "Well I guess if you must know, when I was in my coma, I saw things, things that changed me."

"What sort of things?" Anna asked.

"I saw visions of you, ending up in a life of misery and pain if I died, trying to find love but always ending up broken and alone," Elsa told her. "It made me realize how much I love you."

"Of course but, we're sisters," Anna reminded her sister.

"Yes, but in the grand scheme of things, Anna, I love you and you love me as well, and nothing should stand in the way of that," Elsa explained.

Anna smiled. "You're right, Elsa, but how will we go about doing this…. relationship?"

"Simple," Elsa said, "we'll just keep it to ourselves, and not let anyone notice."

"What about Kristoff?" Anna wondered.

"They can know, and any other friends we make can know, but publicly we'll just be sisters."

Anna nodded, "I think that's fair."

"Speaking of public, how've things been at work now that Hans is gone?" Elsa asked.

"Well I have good news about that," Anna began, "I've been promoted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they want me to lead the company, to get it on track to being a business that is not corrupt and such," Anna explained.

"Are you up to it?" Elsa inquired, "because that sounds like a big job."

"Well most of the advisors will be running the joint when I'm not there, and plus for me it will just be like working as usual," Anna assured her.

"The company will need a new name," Elsa reminded her, "Westerguard will just leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth."

"I was thinking of calling it Arendelle industries," Anna said, "after Mama's last name before she married Papa?"

"I think that sounds like a good name," Elsa agreed. "Will you be still working here in Vancouver?"

"That hasn't been decided yet, but I've put word out to move the main operations to here as I really don't wanna be flying to New York every day for a meeting, I'd hate for you to miss me."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you, Anna."

"Hey, I can't have my new superhero girlfriend missing me can I?" Anna smirked.

Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna, causing her younger sister to blush.

"W-what happened to our love being private?" Anna stammered.

"No one is looking," Elsa cooed, "besides I've got a surprise for you when we get home."

Anna's curled into a smiled, "I can't wait."

xXx

The two girls returned to their apartment a few hours later, Elsa carrying Anna princess style.

"Easy, Elsa!" Anna cautioned. "Don't drop me!"

"Oh Anna," Elsa replied, "I'm not going to drop you."

Elsa put her sister down and opened the door of the apartment.

"So where's my surprise?" Anna wondered.

"Oh, it's right in front of you," Elsa explained.

Anna looked into the apartment, "I can't see anything."

"Look a little closer," Elsa smirked. Elsa stamped her foot on the ground sending a wave of ice throughout the apartment, turning the floor to ice.

"Oh Elsa, It's beautiful!" Anna yelped in surprised, "but I thought you didn't skate."

"I've been practicing," Elsa confessed, taking Anna's hand. "Come on, my love, let's have some fun."

The two sisters glided into the apartment, twirling and spinning on the ice like a fairytale prince and princess.

Elsa held Anna close to her, gently letting their noses touch.

"I love you," Anna said.

"And I love you, too, my little snowflake," Elsa replied.

"Snowflake?" Anna giggled. "Shouldn't I be calling you that?"

"Well you are my little sister," Elsa corrected Anna.

Anna pouted slightly. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Elsa giggled and slowly pressed her lips onto Anna's, letting their lips connect.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and opened her mouth, letting Elsa's tongue slide inside.

Elsa stroked Anna's body as they began to make out, both sisters making soft, cute moans as they kissed.

Anna gasped as she pulled out, feeling a bit of saliva drip between her and Elsa's mouth.

"That was a big kiss," Elsa chuckled.

Anna lay her head on Elsa's shoulder as they danced on their ice, "I wanna go to bed now."

"Okay, my little princess," Elsa cooed.

Elsa dissolved the ice on the floor, and led her sister upstairs to their bedroom

Anna lay on top of Elsa and cuddled her tight, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Elsa replied, kissing her sister softly.

"Can you promise me something?" Anna asked.

"What my little love?" Elsa replied.

"Promise me you'll always be there for me, as Snow Queen and as Elsa, protecting me, loving me?"

"I promise," Elsa vowed, kissing Anna on the forehead.

"Good," Anna said, resting on Elsa's body. "You feel warm."

"That's because you've thawed my frozen heart," Elsa joked.

Anna giggled. "You big stinker."

The two sisters lay on the bed together, cuddling each other with their warmth

Many things had changed for Elsa and Anna, but they promised that no matter what, nothing would ever drive them apart again.

This was their true love.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who read this story. I am planning a sequel story to this, but I'm not making any promises, so just enjoy this as it's own little thing for now. Hope you all have a good day and happy Elsanna shipping!


End file.
